Your Eyes Seem Familiar
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: What happens when Jake figures out that Hannah Montana is none other than Miley herself, well in a wig. Does he fall for both Miley and Hannah, or will it be to much for him to take when he is torn between the celebrity couple HJ or the school cuties MJ?
1. The Jake Fan Club's Number One Enemy

Author's Note: So welcome to my first fanfic! Please R & R!

Disclaimer: Only Disney channel and the writer's of Hannah Montana own Hannah Montana (I think 0.0…), but I do wish I owned Jake Ryan (Cody Linley)!

&&: Chapter One :&:&

"Oh my gawd! It's Jake Ryan!" someone cried out creating a small stampede towards the biggest ego with legs was the first thing Miley and Lilly heard as the entered Seaview Middle School.

The energetic Lilly paused as she went into zombie mood as she watched Jake make his way down the crowded halls, a mob of crazed teens surrounding him.

"'Sup" he nodded with his trademark smile at Lilly whose eyes grew ten sizes wider. Jake stopped in his tracks, looking Miley deep into her eyes. His dreamy green looking into her beautiful grey/green eyes.

"Hey" he said with a soft smile, the girls around him seemed to freeze for a second as if he had melted their hearts.

She wanted to say something witty, no not witty, flirty…But what?

"I…Ah…"she managed to say, her soft accent could be heard.

Jake smirked, "See you in class Miley" before he made his way to class.

Lilly watched, still in a trance as he walked away, and than suddenly snapping out.

Her eye's seemed to twinkle as she grinned, "Miley has been hit by cupid. I knew no one could ever deny Jake and all of his Famous Hot T.V. star-ness"

"Whoa there Nelly! I do not like Jake the huge ego Ryan" Miley protested as she turned the black dial to her combination lock to Lilly's locker who she was currently sharing with until the janitor fixed the whole Giving-Her-Locker-Away-So-Jake-Could-Have-A-Bigger-Locker thing and pulled out her books for her first class of the day.

"Wasn't you, who said 'He thinks I'm cute. Not that I care'. Which in girl speak means-'He thinks I'm cute. And I do care!'. Miley has a crush on Jaaaaakkkkeee!" Lilly sang as she grabbed her books as well before slamming shut the old orange colored locker shut.

"I do not! Shush!" Miley snapped as she slid into an empty seat in the second row, in order to ditch Lilly who had no choice but to sit in back with Smoken Oakin and Amber.

The teacher sat in front of the class at his desk, holding a large newspaper up as he read silently to himself.

"What are we doing today?" a student suddenly questioned. The teacher looked over the paper suspiciously looking for the one who interrupted his morning reading before pointing at the board which had the day's work on the black board.

Miley opened her science book to the correct page before taking out a clean sheet of paper and beginning to answer the questions.

Someone poked her shoulder roughly with a pencil,

"Ow" she muttered under her breath at the still hurting sharpened pencil poked shoulder looking at who had done it.

"Here" a girl she recognized as one of Jake's follower's throw at folded note at her.

'Who's it from?' Miley mouthed, the girl gave a cold look before pointing behind her at the one and only Jake Ryan.

He beamed before returning to his work, as if mocking Miley to open it and read what's inside.

She glanced up to see the teacher still concentrating at the newspaper before opening the note under the desk, grimacing at every creak as the note slowly came into view.

_'Hey Miley'_ he wrote in his somewhat neat penmanship.

Miley looked over her shoulder to give him a This-Is-Totally-Random look before writing a reply.

_'Jake what do ya want?'_ She wrote trying to make him get to the point before the teacher would look up and blame her for writing notes in class. She shuddered at the thought of detention as she folded the paper back to its original state. Tossing it to Jake, whom caught it immediately in his hands, quickly before quickly starting in on her class work-She couldn't have any homework. Not tonight. She had some Hannah duties to perform at a party for some new and up coming actor.

She was just in between finishing half of the questions to the section review before she heard the loud noise as the paper was tossed by her feet.

She winced looking up to see only Ashley glaring at her, wiping away an imaginary sweat before picking up the note and opening it in a hurry and was somewhat shocked to see:

_'I can see your busy so I'll make this quick-I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me to a party tonight'_

Her eye's widened; Jake was trying to ask her out?

She picked up her pencil about to write YES! In capital bold letters but something at the back of her mind said she couldn't.

But what would keep her from accepting a date from Jake Ryan? Oh yeah…That Hannah thing…

_'I can't. Sorry'_ she wrote back before passing it to the glaring fan girl to give to Jake. She hid her face in the book as she finished yet in time before the bell rang.

She grabbed her books and hurried out before she could see Jake's face.

"Hey Miley! What's the rush?" Lilly said as she caught up with her friend.

"I just…I'll tell you later" she said not looking back to see if Jake had already left the class.

"You would not believe what I just heard! The party you're going to-It's for Jake! Well I didn't really hear it but Amber was telling Amanda so she could tell Marie so she could tell Ashley!" Lilly gossiped.

Miley groaned, it was like the Hannah-Miley thing was trying to test her! Had she had to admit, her pop star side was totally starting to bug her.


	2. Finding Out A Secret

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much for the support! So the first chapter was a little undescriptive, sorry, but it was like one in the morning when I wrote it so...With that here's the second chapter.** Regular-Just the dialogue/_Song_-When Hannah is singing/**A/n:**-Because I like to use bold letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Miley or Jake, if I did-I would totally have more episodes with Cody. I do not own Best of Both Worlds, Hannah Montana does

&&: Chapter Two :&&

"What's up bug? You seem a little down" Robby Stewart (A/n: Sorry I was looking for his last name-But it didn't say on the Disney channel website what it was-So I guessed) said in his southern drawl while watching the unusually quiet Miley look out the tinted limo windows at the people passing by.

"Dad, I'm fine. It's just that-"

The car stopped in front of the Shifting Sands, a large place used for parties, overlooking the beach. Robby opened the door, holding out a hand to help Miley out.

A long red carpet was rolled out to the entrance of the open doors to Shifting Sands, dozens of people standing on both sides, parted by the red velvet ropes.

"I'm Trisha Parker here for Tween T.V. and who else but Hannah Montana would show up for the party of the year! This party is supposed to held for the new and upcoming Jake Ryan, whom most of you can recall as the hottest Zombie Slayer ever seen on television!" one of the reporters gushed as Hannah made her way down the aisle, stopping every once in a while to pause to sign an autograph or pose for a shot with her dad.

Her dirty blonde haired wig in it's usual down sleek and sassy look was accented by red tipped highlights. Pale pink lip gloss shone in the light, rosy pink eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner adorned her face. Large silver hoop earrings hang from her ear lobes, and black velvet choker with a red heart dangling from it was wrapped around her neck. A deep red spaghetti strap t-shirt beneath a snow white baby hoodie (Hoodie that ends mid-section) with no sleeves, and a pair of flared, blended dark and faded colored jeans. Red and white and black checkered vans seemed to wrap the outfit all together.

"Hannah I love you!" someone screamed in the crowd, Miley threw a smile towards the sound but continued her way into the house, she wanted to get this over with-She didn't think she could handle seeing some girl draping herself all over Jake when that could have been her, well it could've in an alternate universe where she wasn't Hannah Montana.

A thin, fragile, model looking woman made her way onto the stage,

"Welcome everyone! I'm Fayette Simons, the fabulous hostess of this grand party tonight. So with that let the party begin! Here making a special appearance is none other than Hannah Montana herself!" the stuffy sounding woman exclaimed into the cordless microphone before handing it to the smiling Miley.

"Thank you Fayette. I would like to start out with one of my more personal songs-1, 2, 3, 4!

_Oh yea_

_Come on_

_You get the limo out front_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yea when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out, take it slow_

_Then you rock the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to the movie premiers (Is that Orlando Bloom?)_

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Livin' two lives is a little weird_

_But schools cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yea you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_

_You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_

_You get your face in all the magazines_

_The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_Yea best of both_

_You get the best of both_

_Come on best of both_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades and the hair_

_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_

_Mix it all together_

_Oh yea_

_It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds_"

Miley beamed into the crowd, her heart racing as she waved good-bye to the crowd as she exited the stage.

She smiled faintly seeing her father talking to one of the fan's mothers, before wandering off to a dimly lit corner. Sitting down on the bright red micro-suede lounge sofa looking out through the clear glass window to see the tide rolling in on the soft white sands of the beach.

Her thoughts wandered off to earlier, and she was lost in the day dream of what it would have been like to escort Jake Ryan to the party.

"Hi" a masculine voice said interrupting her private thoughts as the voice sat down beside her.

"Hi" she said as she turned to seem who the intruder was, and her forced smile began to fade.

"I'm Jake" he said with a smile, holding out his hand offering it to her to shake.

She smiles faintly, "I'm Hannah", she said as she shook his hand.

After a few seconds she took her hand away as if too afraid to let it linger there before she blurted something stupid about herself or Hannah Montana.

"I'm sorry to seem kind of in your face, but you know...Your eyes they seem familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Her eyes seem to widen for a second, that's right! She didn't were contacts to disguise the color of her eyes. She didn't even remember who would ever see her eyes as both Miley and Hannah other than her family and her friends...Or Jake apparently...

'Why didn't I remember that!' she thought as she smiled weakly,

"Not that I know of. I've only seen you on the television" she mused.

"No. That's not it..." he said with a far off look in his eye and than he grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"What? Did you see a UFO?" Miley asked looking around to see what had him looking like that.

"Miley Stewart your Hannah Montana!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

A/n: What will he do? What will she say? Where was Lilly? How will Smokin Oaken act when he finds out he's not the only guy outside of the Stewart family to know about Miley's Hannah Montana secret? What will happen next! I guess you'll have to find out next chapter


	3. Every Disguise Needs Contacts

**A/n: Okay so the last chapter kinda ended in a cliff hanger-Not a huge one, but a mini. Sorry it's a little short. But I didn't want to add too much in by having the next day as well, you know?**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana, checks to make sure, yep-Don't own it

&&: Chapter Three :&&

"Miley? I don't know who your talkin' about?" she played off, trying to keep her cool, by acting dumb to his statement.

"Don't lie to me. Miley, why are you in disguise? Do you know what you could be if you were just Miley instead of both Miley and Hannah?" Jake questioned, running a hand through his long blonde hair.

Her face softened and she looked him square in the eye, "Do you remember when you told me sometimes you wish you could just be a normal kid? Well I can! I can be just normal Miley, with a normal life, and normal friends-And I can be world famous 'Hannah Montana'!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, brushing a strand of her wig out of her face behind her ear.

"Because you would have treated me differently and than everyone would have noticed. And than you might have let it slip out that I was Hannah. And than-"

He cut her off with a soft smile, "I promise I will never tell a soul you're secret"

She smiled weakly, "Thanks"

"Hannah, we should be gettin' home" Robby said as he stood looming over the two, as if his parent sense had been alerted.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you Jake" Miley said with a smile.

"You too" he watched as she and her dad made their way through the packed place towards the awaiting black stretch limo.

When in the car, her Hannah cell phone began to ring.

"Miley? Hi it's Lilly" a voice said, before sneezing loudly, "Stupid cold"

"Hi Lilly. You would never guess what just happened to me!" Miley said excitedly, glancing over at her dad as she covered the phone with her hand and began to whisper all that had happened. "No. Way!" Lilly shouted, "Mom I'm talking to Miley. But Mom it's important! I'm sorry Miley I have to get off the telephone to 'Rest'"

Miley laughed as she heard her best friend bicker with her mom,

"Bye Lilly. See you at school tomorrow" and than hung up with the muttering under her breath Lilly.

"Dad. I think I should start wearin' contacts" she said after a few minutes, laughing at the strange look that had crossed her dad's face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Long, long, story" she laughed, hugging her dad, "It's a long, long, story"


	4. Cell phone numbers, and angry friends

**A/n: Thanks so much to my first loyal reviewers (Just-Makin-A-Mess and AlwaysxAddicted), for your supportive reviews! **

**A/n:-I love to make things bold/**Regular-Dialogue/_Song-By Hannah or whomever else_

Disclaimer: I do not own H.M. or Cody Linley (sigh)

&&: Chapter Four :&&

"'Sup Lilly" Jake said nodding his head to the gawking best friend, and than giving Miley a soft smile, "Hey"

"Hi. Bye." she said before grabbing Lilly's hand and pulling her through Jake's fan girl mob towards their class.

"What was that about? I thought you liked him?" Lilly whispered, looking over her shoulder at Jake who was slowly, but surely, making his way towards them.

"I do, but Lilly don't you think someone will notice if I start bein' nice to Jake all of the sudden after I've been so anti-Ryan since he's been here? That's as bad as pluckin' a rooster's tail feather and than walkin' into the hens house" Miley explained as she took a seat in the back row with Oliver and Lilly beside her.

"Hey Oliver" she said with a smile, almost forgetting that she hadn't spoken with him in…Did the day before yesterday count as forever?

"Miley. I was just going to say hi. I need to talk to you about something-"

His statement was cut short by Jake stopping in between the aisles and smiling down at Miley.

"Listen Miley I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go do something tonight, like to go watch a movie?" he asked, his dimples looked so incredibly cute as he smiled sweetly at her, a slight red blush on his cheek bones.

"Class is started. Mr. Ryan why don't you have a seat up here-In front; Where I can keep an eye on you" the teacher said as he pointed his decade old tan meter stick at the desk.

Miley laughed silently as she watched him go take his seat, his shoulders slouched, and his head hung, for the appearance of being caught red handed doing something he wasn't allowed to do.

Oliver, watched as Miley smiled with a serene look, his fist balling up. Anger was his first emotion. No, he didn't like Miley! He couldn't! She was his best friend!

As the teacher turned to face the black board to write the day's work, Miley leaned over towards Oliver,

"What was it you were sayin' Oliver?"

"Nothing important. It can wait" he mumbled as he diverted his eyes from hers and flipped through the pages to the correct one.

Miley watched him for a second, something in her gut telling her that she should look into what he was going to tell her, before continuing the work.

Taking out an extra sheet of paper she began to write a poem, maybe she'd make it into a song…She'd see once she was done.

Miley kept avoiding his question all day, did she not like him or something? Why would she just dismiss it like that?

He had to talk to her, maybe he could get her phone number-She wouldn't ignore him at home right?

He wondered who he could get it from, snapping his fingers as it hit him.

Oliver! Of course, he should know.

Jake wandered down the halls looking for Oliver finding him talking to Lilly quietly as if they were talking about something they didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I just want to tell her how I feel but-"he heard, but Oliver stopped mid-sentence seeing Jake making his way towards them.

"Hey man, I was wondering if you have Miley's phone number. I wanted to talk to her about today. I think she's avoiding me" Jake said to the clearly angry looking Oliver.

"Maybe she is" he snapped, "I don't have it on me right now. Sorry you'll have to ask someone else."

His icy tone seemed a little out of character, and Lilly looked somewhat shocked at his sarcasm.

He pushed past Jake and walked down the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets towards the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" Jake asked Lilly who had returned to her normal self, but her eyes looked glazed over as if she herself was wondering it in the back of her mind.

"I dunno. I just dunno…"she trailed. She looked into Jake's eyes as if trying to pass the information she knew through them, but he didn't take that much notice (**A/n: Come on he's a guy. Like they'd realize signals like that! No offense cowers from thrown objects**).

"Here," she finally said, grabbing his right hand and jotting down Miley's Hannah Montana cell number, "She always answers this number, it's for 'Emergencies'"

Lilly smiled weakly at the handsome boy, and than took off the same path Oliver had just taken.


	5. Is The Offer Still Good?

**A/n: So I'm bored-Can you tell? I've written like three chapters today. Oliver is just too cute, I couldn't leave him out of the drama. Another short chapter, sorry, but I'm getting kinda sleepy (yawn)**

Disclaimer: Don't Own: H.M (Disney owns it) or Cody Linley (Darn it!) or Bad Boy (Cascada does)/ Do Own: This story

&&: Chapter Five :&&

'_No I don't need you again_' she sang to her dad, whom was putting the finishing touches to the music for her band.

"So what do you think?" Miley asked her father as she looked over the notes and lines on that crowded the paper.

"It's good, bug, maybe if the band gets it in time you could sing it at the next concert" he said, but she could tell he was wondering about the boy she had been talking to the other night.

"His name is-"

Her cell phone rang loudly, it's annoying chiming sound filling the living room. Miley smiled, Saved by the bell, as she gave a dad a Sorry-I'll-have-to-tell-you-later look and answering the phone. Robby let out a sigh thankful he didn't have to go into a long father-daughter talk and went to go call Dominos pizza for dinner.

"Miley? Hi it's Jake" a familiar voice said over the phone.

"Lilly gave this phone to you didn't she?" she said as she jumped off the sofa and walked towards the stairs, sitting on the bottom step.

"Listen, you've been a little weird all day. I didn't mean to freak you out with the whole asking you out thing. It's just that I really like you, and we seem to have so much in common. And you're kind of cute…And funny…And smart"

"Surry, it's just that I wanted to keep things the way that they are…But I guess with you here now, I can't. So I might as well get used to it, your offer is still good right?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Meet me after the show tomorrow-I'll give you the ticket at school-And we could go see a movie"

"Alright. You're awesome Miley. I'm glad you're willing to open up to me. I'll see you at school. Good night"

"Good night, Jake"


	6. Singing Your Heart Out

**A/n: Thanks to my reviewers-SimplyMarvy, and IsaDa13…my sister (sigh) I can't believe I'm already on chapter six! It's awe-mazing! I love Cascada, and the song Bad Boy. I thought it would fit nice with the story-Plus Miley Cyrus sounds somewhat like Cascada so it all works out.**

Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking me! Sorry temper…No I do not own H.M or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song Bad Boy.

&&: Chapter Six :&&

"He asked you out? Miley why didn't you call me sooner!" Lilly exclaimed, her voice so loud that Miley had to hold the phone a few centimeters away from her right ear.

"Lilly, I just got off the phone with him" Miley said as she laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I know, but you're going out with Jake Ryan! He's Jake Ryan!" Lilly said, nearly screaming into the phone.

Miley smiled as she lay on her stomach on her bed looking out her window at the beach below, "I know. I can't wait…"

"I can't wait to see Amber and Ashley's faces when they find out you're dating Jake! It will be like" she was quiet for a second, Miley imagined her face twisted in horror; Mouth open like a salmon out of water, eyes widened with rage.

"It's going to be so…Oh wait! I forgot to ask you earlier, but do you know what Oliver was going to tell me? He seemed a little distant all day" Miley asked as she picked at her fingernail tips out of nervous habit, something was bugging her about today.

"I dunno. I'll ask him tomorrow. But do you worry about it-You're going out with Jake Ryan! The finest, hottest, cutest Zombie Slayer around! Jake Ryan" Lilly gushed, excited for her friend.

"I know he is isn't he?" Miley laughed her worrying off, as she began to swap little gossip tidbits they knew about Jake…

---

"Hey. I'm Hannah Montana! How is everyone!" Miley yelled into the phone, looking out into the crowd, before her eyes settled upon the yelling-along-with-everyone-else Jake who sat in the front row with Lola, the one and only Lilly.

"Well I'd like to begin this concert with a song, I just wrote. 1. 2. 3. 4

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_These moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Bad boy_

_You once made this promise_

_To stay be my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_"

---

"Hannah you were awesome! I love that song! I wonder who it was about!" Lilly said as she looked at Jake who stood behind her beaming at Miley, before winking-Her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Thanks 'Lola'. Don't you have somethin' to do, over there" Miley said pointing to the table cluttered with little snack foods.

Lilly smiled, taking the hint,

"Ohmygawd, I love those little sandwhichs" she played as she made her way towards the table.

"Hi" Jake said with a shy smile, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his day-glo orange Clandestine Industries (**A/n: F.Y.I. that's Pete Wentz's clothes line**) hoodie.

Miley looked shocked, "Is Jake Ryan being timid?"

"Maybe…Are you ready to go?" he said guestering to her clothes.

She looked down, now remembering that she was still Hannah, blushing she excused herself to go change.


	7. Incognito

**A/n: Sorry it took so---long for this update, well not that long I guess…But it was kinda of long. Thanks to Demonic Angelz, azndoll10, optimistic girl94, AlwaysxAddicted, Super Star In The Making, Just-Makin-A-Mess, Courtney the anonymous, xXx.Gabi-n-Kara.xXx for all reviewing./Hums to Mudvayne's Not Falling/ Ghost Ship was awe-some! Which reminds me, I'm trying to get pictures of all the clothes on my photobucket account so ya'll can see it for yourself if my description isn't that great**

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana, or Cody a.k.a Jake /sigh/

&&: Chapter Seven :&&

"You look…" Jake trailed as she stepped out of the dressing room, she spun around so he could get a full view of her outfit.

Her long brown hair was down, most of her Hannah makeup wiped off with the exception of the black mascara.

A black form fitting sundress was over a short sleeved hot pink shirt, dark denim jeans, and hot pink stiletto heels.

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence" Robby Ray growled from behind him.

Jake smiled weakly as he faced Miley's father, "Hello Mr. Montana"

"My only rules are-No face suckin', no hickies, and don't you dare hurt her or I'll skin you faster than a hungry fishermen to a king salmon" Robby said.

"Dad. We're going to be late if you stand here sweet talkin' Jake" Miley said as she grabbed her date's hand trying to save him from her father, "Bye dad"

"Bye bud" Robby said with a soft smile as he watched Miley take off with Jake in hand.

She lead him outside, to the awaiting black limo, she grinned as he opened the door like a perfect gentlemen for her.

"Ladies first" he said gesturing to get in.

She climbed in, making sure to leave enough space for him beside her, as he followed shutting the door.

She reached into a bag that she had placed there earlier, "Close your eyes", she said.

Jake raised his eyebrow curiously before closing his eyes.

She placed a black cap with a diamond on the center on his head, and black sunglasses.

"There. You can open your eyes now" she grinned.

"I don't get it?" he said as the driver pulled out of the parking lot headed for the movie theater.

"Now you look like an ego manic TV. star in a hat"

He grinned as he remembered the day he had tried to disguise himself on the beach to apologize to her.

"You're lucky if my ego wasn't so big that would have hurt" he joked.

He took off the shades, putting them on her face, "There. We're both in disguise now"

She laughed, nervously twisting her black and pink jelly bracelet (**A/n: They are just bracelets, don't you go putting your heads in the gutter!**)

"We're here Miss Montana" the chauffeur said through the tiny window that connected the back with the front.

Jake got out first, offering his hand to help her out.

"Thanks," she said closing the door.

"So…what movie are we going to see?" he asked.

"How about…The Monster House" she said poking to the poster (**He, he. Mitchel Musso a.k.a Oliver is the voice for D.J. and the movie is really good too-So go see it!**), he smiled as he opened the glass door for her.

**---**

Meanwhile at Rico's:

"What happened?" Oliver said nearly jumping off the bar stool he had been sitting on, as he saw Lilly making her way towards him.

"They went to the movies. She looked really happy, Oliver" Lilly said shaking her head, trying to seem sympathetic for her friend.

"Which one?" he asked, as he plugged his hands into the pockets of his black and blue Hawthorne Heights hoodie (**A/n: Actual they only have shirts of this…But it would be hott if it was a hoodie. Their awesome/Beams with pride/ I saw them live in concert at the Black Clouds and Underdogs tour along with AAR, FOB, From First to Last, and October Falls!**), that he had gotten with Miley at one of their concerts.

His eyes looked pleading.

"Why?" Lilly asked as Oliver looked guilty, down at his feet.

"Well you don't have to go with me, I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything…"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yeah right like I'd miss out on a good spy mission! Let's go"

**XOX**

**A/n: Hope you liked it, please R&R, more of the date and the spying (Ha) in the next chapter-So be on the look out**


	8. The Date

**A/n:**

**IsaDa13: Ha ha ha, so funny:P**

**Optimistic girl94: I'll have to figure out how, but Jackson will be showing up sometime soon, kay? Lol I would think so after the 'Miley's brother should be in here at least once, twice, three times maybe even, four, five etc…' :P**

**Risingstar9328: Will do**

**AlwaysxAddicted: Thankies!**

**KCx3: Thank you!**

**Hannah Montana101: lol, I will**

**Jennychenny: Okay!**

**RHRWilLizKataangPrincess2010: Thanks, the episode is really really cute isn't? I would care if Cody Linley told me I was cute! I loved it, but at the time I didn't know it was Mitchel so I think if I were to see it again I would love it so much more. I haven't seen it yet, but now I want to/Begins to plead with mom to take me to see Cars/ lol, I loved the Pirates Of the Caribbean-Jake Sparrow is hott!**

**Breanda: When I started writing this I was like totally in love with Cody Linley, but I guess I sort of tried to fit in a little Moliver, surry. Maybe…Actually that would be perfect to have in here…Because I don't know if I can fit Jackson in the story :(**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Hannah Montana or Cody Linley (sigh) or Mitchel Musso (sigh more).

&&: Chapter Eight :&&

"Ohmigawd, your Jake Ryan!" Amber shrieked as she saw the blonde haired boy paying for his ticket (**And Miley's, but the Ooo ssst girls don't know yet**)

"No really, a grilled cheese could have figured that out" Miley said as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

Ashley and Amber glared as Jake pocketed the tickets before hugging her shoulder with his left arm.

Miley and Jake laughed at their dumbfounded expressions, before walking off to get refreshments.

The girls stared a look of horror, "Did you just see that? Jake Ryan is dating the hillbilly!"

"Maybe she's not that bad…We should invite her to our party next week" Ashley said in reply.

Jake beamed as Miley tried to hold the large coke-That she had volunteered to hold-and the box of Goobers slowly making their way towards the counter beneath a large TV screen playing trailers for new movies.

Placing the soda down, she grabbed two straws sticking them into the plastic top, before throwing the wrapper into the built in trash can.

---

Oliver and Lilly watched from the small arcade area of the theatre, as the scene unraveled before their eyes.

"Oliver, I think we should go…I mean, she seems really happy" Lilly said interrupting the silence.

"Not. Yet" he said as he watched them leave towards the doors for their movie.

She rolled her eyes as they stood in line, Oliver paying for the both of them.

---

Miley and Jake sat in the last row, talking in hushed voices, as the advertisements played on the screen.

"About a month or two ago, I totally forgot all of my song. I just blanked out, and thankfully Oliver saved my skin, and had the crowd start singing along with me. It was really embarrassing when it happened, but now" Miley laughed freely with Jake getting curious stares from the other people in the theatre.

"Sorry folks it's just that," Jake began as he looked up at the screen's newest ad, "Talking cup boards are just too funny."

They all looked away as if he was crazy while Miley giggled, Jake's face burned red with embarrassment.

---

"He's nuts!" Oliver concluded as they sat in a corner seat in the back, able to hear them perfectly, but far enough that they wouldn't see him or Lilly.

"He's not nuts, Oliver" Lilly sighed as she crossed her arms, glaring daggers at Oliver who was busy watching Miley with Jake.

"Lilly! With you talking that loud, they'll hear us" Oliver said, continuing to watch the girl he loved with the boy he despised.

"So? So what if they hear me? Oliver, as much as I love spying-It's not as much fun when your crush is nearly stalking your best friend with her new boyfriend," Lilly snapped and gasped as she realized what she had just said.

---

"So what was your most embarrassing moment?" Miley asked him as she popped a chocolate Goober into her mouth.

"Asking you out and than getting turned down" he admitted, and he smiled brightly, "I'm glad you came today."

Miley smiled, "I am too."

---

Oliver's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he turned to look at the clearly embarrassed Lilly.

"What?" he asked, not sure if what he had heard was real.

"I…ah…" she managed to get out before tears began to brim her eyes, "I think I should go now"

Oliver watched as his best friend nearly ran out of the theatre, in shock, not knowing what to do.

---

Miley blinked as she saw a blonde girl ran down the aisle, "Was that Lilly?"

"I didn't get to see her face" Jake said, dumbfounded at seeing the blur of his date's friend run past them.

"I think I should go" Miley said, putting the box of Gobbers in the round cup holder.

Jake gave her pleading eyes that asked her to stay, but she leaned down to give him a peck on his cheek before leaving, going off to find Lilly.

He sighed as he slumped in his seat, no sure what to do.

**XOX**

So what'd you think? Please R&R people, R&R


	9. You're Not A Goddess

**A/n: Sorry for the wait for this new chapter-I'm been busy with school and others things. Thanks go to: Sheseeverythingimnot, NYlovebaby, ELM-Tree10, rainbow wafflez, SweetLittleDancer, Anna-Morgause, Buffy's boyfriend, LaLaduck, yuffiegal, FuR is 4 AnImaLs NoT 4 PeOple, dAnnYsGiRl777, xo-MidnightSun-ox, mary the anonymous, Super Star In The Making, blackfingers, SweetAngelofMusic, amourx33, Semma the anonymous, RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010, optimistic girl94, your average tEEn, breanda, DASEYisLOVE, AlwaysxAddicted, for reviewing; You guys rock!**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own the DVR that records all the episodes

&&: Chapter Eight :&&  
"Lilly, what's wrong," Miley said as she had finally caught up with Lilly, grabbing her shoulder to stop her as she Miley took a second to catch her breath.

"Nothing's wrong," Lilly lied but her face told different. Her blue eyes were foggy, her lids puffy and red, black mascara streaked her face along with the tear stains, her voice trembled a little.

"Lilly, what happened. You can tell me anything," Miley said as she made direct eye contact with Lilly who was now glowering at her.

"I'm sick of being just another friend to Oliver, I'm sick of seeing him look at you like your some kind of goddess or something, because your not. You're not good enough for him, and he doesn't see that. I'm sick of trying look good for him, and being overlooked because Miley Stewart has just walked through the door. I'm just sick of him, but mostly I'm sick of you," she spat.

"Lilly-" Miley started but Lilly cut her short with one raised hand in a gesture of Talk-To-The-Hand, while the other tried to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Lilly!" Miley called after her as she turned her heel and stormed out of the Regal 13 Cinema, leaving Miley there to think over what had just happened.

_I'm so sorry Lilly…_, she thought as she pulled out the pink Motorola RAZR V3m, and began to call her dad.

"Smiley?" her dad's voice said into her ear, he sounded worried and concerned.

"Dad, can you come pick me up?" she asked as she sat down on a stone bench outside, under one of the newest movie posters.

"Sure, bud" he replied, he was about to ask her what happened, but she had already hung up.

A tight knot forming in her stomach as she realized that her best friend hated her for something she never did, and for something Oliver couldn't help.

A pang of guilt hit her as she remembered she had left Jake there while she checked out if it had been Lilly or not, _I'll call him later_, she concluded as she leaned her back against the cold stone of the theater, waiting for her father to come pick her up.

She could just close her eyes, only for a second…

"Miles!" awake her from the nap she had fallen into.

She smiled weakly at her father, and shot an quizzical look as she saw her brother sitting the backseat with a That-Boy-Better-Have-Kept-His-Hands-To-Himself look on his face.

"Hey bud. Hop in," her dad said as he opened the passenger door for her.

She plopped down on the seat, buckling herself in before shutting the door waiting for her dad to start toward the house but the car remained idly sitting in the parking lot of the theatre.

"So…?" her dad trailed off but Jackson finished the sentence for him with an angry tone, "So what did that punk Jake Ryan do?"

"Jake didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, just figuring out her father and brother thought that Jake tried to make a pass at her, "Lilly. I saw Lilly while we were watching the movie, so I went after her, because I was curious-And worried. And she…Did you know Oliver likes me? And Lilly! Lilly likes Oliver…Lilly Truscott likes Oliver!"

Her dad raised his eyebrows but shrugged, now applying some force on the gas pedal.

Jackson made an angry grunt about the new revealitions but didn't say anything.

Her phone suddenly began to ring, The Best of Both Worlds playing over and over again as she struggled to get the phone from her pant pockets with the seat belt on.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Jake's voice asked, sounding as her father's had been earlier on.

She hit her head, remembering she hadn't called Jake, "I'm fine. I'm sorry to run off like that…"

She heard a sigh of relief on the other line, and smiled slightly, "Okay. Well I'll call you tomorrow, I need to call my limo driver over here so I can go home"

She smiled as she said good-night, hanging up realizing she hadn't even offered him a ride home, a small frown plastered to her face as the Stewart home came into view.

**XOX**

So what do you think? Please R&R!


	10. Lilly likes Me

**A/n: Ya'll are so sweet! I got so many nice reviews, thankies! Loads of thanks to: Sammi the anonymous, Macyn Blue the anonymous, optimistic girl94, shortie2265, izzy-2hot2handle, azndoll10, DASEYisLOVE, dAnnYsGiRl777, RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010, NYlovebaby, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, Skateboarding4life, Sheverythingimnot, and HotChocolatte: for reviewing!!! Also a little author's note in the author's note-My week days I'm usually doing homework, or trying to catch up on homework, or spending time with my family hence forth, I probably update one chapter every weekend, kay? O! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter-Because it's the very first one in Jake's P.O.V., well sort of, this chapter takes place after the real chapter eight (I just caught that I had put chapter nine as chapter eight), and during chapter nine.**

**Alexis**

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own Hannah Montana, or Cody /Sigh/

&&: Chapter Nine :&&

**Recap: **

**Miley blinked as she saw a blonde girl ran down the aisle, "Was that Lilly?"**

"**I didn't get to see her face" Jake said, dumbfounded at seeing the blur of his date's friend run past them.**

"**I think I should go" Miley said, putting the box of Gobbers in the round cup holder.**

**Jake gave her pleading eyes that asked her to stay, but she leaned down to give him to peck on his cheek before leaving, going off to find Lilly.**

**He sighed as slumped in his seat, not sure what to do…**

**Not recap…0.o….**

Jake watched as Miley briskly took after the blonde girl, until the darkness of the theatre overcame her figure, and he sat alone.

He shot a look over to where the girl had started her run from, and was not surprised to see a slumped Oliver looking overwhelmed and confused.

He made his way over to the aisle, sitting down in the seat next to Oliver, "'Sup"

"'Sup," Oliver said, before realizing who he was talking to, "Oh…It's you…"

"Yeah it's me. So dude what happened?" Jake asked, knowing for sure now that it was Lilly who had stormed out, now curious to why.

Oliver grimanced, before he shrugged, "Nothing, just sitting here watching the movie..."

"Really? So who is the main character?" Jake asked looking up at the large movie screen on which the film was playing, D.J. and Chowder were now fighting over the girl.

"His name is…ah…" Oliver trailed off, his face scrugged up in concentration, before he let out a deep breath, "I was here with Lilly to spy on you and Miley"

**(A/n: Ironic huh, the guy that plays Oliver is D.J. :D, sorry I've been deprived of fun all this week...)**

"Why?..." Jake said, his voice silently cold, as now he knew why Oliver had been in such a bad mood, why Oliver was here, why he always found a way to keep Miley away from him in the halls.

"Because…Did you know Lilly likes me?" he asked, his face looked shocked, confused, and guilty.

"Duh, dude she is totally obvious sometimes," Jake rolled his eyes, "So you like Miley, right?"

His tone was still kind of cold, but understanding, his face blank and his eyes distant.

"Yeah…I mean…Lilly likes me. Lilly Truscott, likes me…" Oliver said, still in shock by Lilly's words.

"Well dude, I'd suggest that if you liked her, you go after her"

Oliver nodded his head, but he still sat there as if afraid to move from the very spot.

"Come on, you can catch a ride with me," Jake said, as he started out, pulling out his cell phone as he made his way down the aisle.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see the back hunched Oliver following him out of the cavernous room.

He flinched as they transitioned from the dark to the light of the lobby,they sat down on the benches beside the neon-lighted arcade, but Jake stood up as it dawned on him he hadn't checked up on Miley, "I'll be right back. I just need to call Miley, okay?"

"Yeah…Okay…"Oliver said, still in his own little world as Jake wondered off into a dimly lit corner of the movie house.

It rang a few times before he heard someone breath on the other line, "Miley? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to run off like that…"

He let of a sigh of relief before he heard, "Okay. Well I'll call you tomorrow, I need to call my limo driver over here so I can go home."

"Good night" she said, hanging up before he could reply.

"Good night" he muttered, as he dialed his limo driver's number.


	11. What I'm Trying To Say Is

**A/n: 14895 hits and still only 95 reviews…Come on people?! Where's the love:P, j/k, okay so I wanted to update today no matter what, because I have plans later tonight and I won't be able to post this chapter at a later time till like tomorrow after noon. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. This chapter takes place after the date, and in Lilly's POV. Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to fit in the Liliver before I got back to the Make. **

Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana, but I wonder who does…

&&:: Chapter Ten ::&&

_So…That was a little harsh…**But it wasn't unexpected-Miley knew you liked Oliver and she still allowed him to flirt with her, even after she and Jake became a "item." **_

It is totally freezing, as I rub my arms in order to keep them warm against the chilly winds blowing straight at me while I walk along the sidewalk trying to collect my thoughts of what just happened.

_I finally told him…**You should have told him way before today**…Oh, just shut up!_

Okay, so a tank top and shorts was not a good idea when its 37 degrees outside, I decide as I take a short cut across the beach to my house. Damn, I forgot my keys inside, I realize as I hold the handle to the back door. Oh wait, it's unlocked, nevermind.

I pull open the door, and is greeted by the darkness of my living room. Good, my parents aren't home. I close the door, and lock it. I was on my way towards the kitchen when I heard,

"Lilly…"

My hands searched the wall for the light switch, and soon the light filled the room.

"Shit!" I hissed as Oliver's form on the couch sat looking…Well…As hot as he usually does, especially in those tight blue jeans…_Stop it Lilly_! I scold myself.

"Nice to see you too" he replied, his face blank of all emotion, and yet it seemed like his eyes were pleading with me.

"How'd you get in here?" I recoiled from his quick witted words, and I crossed my arms.

He held up a key and shook it, "You gave me the key to the house last summer when you went away for the summer and needed me to watch Yankee."

Damn, I forgot about that,

"That was only for the summer-When I was away, to make sure my hamster didn't die while I was away. Not to sneak into my house and wait in the dark and quiet until someone got home."

"But you know you're loving this situation," he joked and I couldn't help but laugh lightly at his trying to make it seem like nothing happened between us. I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing or not, "Look I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier…Lilly…I'm really sorry I didn't realize you liked me. I must be looking pretty stupid right now, huh? I like-"

"Miley. Yeah we all knew" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean. Yeah, I like Miley, but that's only because I thought that over all these years that she was the only one who could replace those feelings I had for…You. I mean I like you. But you never seemed to like me back that way. So when I needed someone to fall for-Miley was right there…So…I…"

"What are you trying to say Oken?" I snapped.

"What I meant…What I mean to say is," he stood up from my sofa and walked over to me. His hands suddenly cupped my face, and his lips were on mine.

**So…Heaven truly is a place on earth**…_Oh shut up and just kiss him back!_

Okay, so maybe tonight wasn't all that bad…


End file.
